Je crie au scandal
by tomoe-chi
Summary: Les personnages d'Harry Potter nous écrivent afin de se plaindre de ce qu'on leur fait faire dans nos histoires /!\ ne reflète pas mon point de vue mais ceux des personnages
1. Chapter 1

**/!\ Attention ! Je précise que cette lettre est écrite du point de vue du personnage et ne reflète en rien MON point de vu**

Chers auteurs de fanfiction,

Par où commencer? Voyez-vous, j'écumais vaguement les méandres de l'"indernet" lorsque je suis tombé sur quelque chose appelé Fanfiction.

Et quelle surprise de constater que même dans ce bidule moldu, on parlait encore de moi et de ma célébrissime famille! -Par Merlin, serons-nous poursuivis à jamais?! - Je me suis donc amusé à jouer avec les commandes de cette machine et avec ma sœur Lily, nous avons trouvé une "fanfiction" mettant en scène mon adorable et innocent petit frère avec son meilleur ami Scorpius Malefoy.

J'ai été choqué, certes, mais lorsque je me suis renseigné sur ce genre d'histoire, ce qui m'a le plus surpris c'est que dans la majorité de ces textes, JE PASSE POUR UN DEBILE PROFOND HOMOPHOBE INCAPABLE DE COMPRENDRE SON FRERE! Et cela peut même aller très loin. J'en ai lu une où non content de tabasser ce pauvre Scorpius, je lui ai même LANCÉ LE SORTILEGE DOLORIS! Non, mais ça va pas bien!

Bon, d'accord, je suis un peu débile, inconscient et j'aime faire des blagues, ça je l'assume, je suis aussi excessivement beau, je l'assume aussi -Bon ok, un peu vantard également- mais j'aime mon frère et je veux qu'il soit heureux! En plus Scorp est un type bien et il ne faut pas croire que mes parents m'ont tellement mal élevé, non mais franchement!

En parlant de mes parents,... Non, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le courage d'écrire là... Mon père avec Drago Malefoy, c'est déjà très déstabilisant, mon père avec ma tante Hermione, je ne vous raconte pas, mais ma mère avec Astoria Malefoy c'était la meilleure! Non,... Je crois que je ne vais pas m'égarer à parler de mes parents alors concentrons-nous sur moi.

Moi et Teddy?! Juste une question, puisque vous connaissez notre univers, vous savez ce qu'est une vélane? Vous savez ce qu'est une vélane en colère? Maintenant imaginons que par quelques procédés inconnus, une vélane et un Weasley s'accouple et donnent naissance à une fille. Cette fille serait donc une vélane ET une Weasley, autrement dit potentiellement _dangereuse._ Une arme massive! Ma cousine Victoire! Que vous avec lancé sur moi avec vos fanfictions... Culpabilisez... Je vous en veux... Je vous en veux...

Nan, je déconne, lire vos fanfictions sur oncle Percy avec Olivier Dubois était plus qu'excellent, je vais pouvoir l'emmerder longtemps avec ça.

Encore une fois, une réaction qui prouve que je NE SUIS PAS HOMOPHOBE! Si mon frère et Scorp finissent vraiment ensemble et qu'il tombe vraiment enceinte-Ce dont je doute bizarrement- je serais content pour eux!

Oh, mais je vous vois venir d'ici mesdemoiselles yaoïstes. Vous êtes en train de vous dire que si j'insiste à ce point c'est probablement que je suis gay, hein? Ben non. J'aime les femmes, désolée. Une femme, même. Oui, elle est rousse, c'est vrai. NON C E N'EST PAS UNE COUSINE, ESPECES DE PERVERS!

Sur ceux, je termine cette lettre en espérant ne pas avoir besoin de vous réécrire mon indignation.

Bien à vous,

James Sirius Potter


	2. Chapter 2

**/!\ Attention ! Je précise que cette lettre est écrite du point de vue du personnage et ne reflète en rien MON point de vu**

Chers auteurs de fanfiction,

Sachez tout d'abord que j'ai acheté ce truc appelé ordinateur puis ce machin appelé internet juste pour vous envoyer ce message, soyez reconnaissant! Voyez-vous j'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte -maudit celui qui l'a déposé-là - un tas de feuille qui comportait plusieurs histoires à mon sujet et à celui de -croyez-le ou non- Potter! Cela faisait bien une vingtaine d'années que je n'étais pas entré en contact avec LUI mais grâce à vous c'est le cas! Je suis allé au bureau des aurors! Je vais porte plainte pour diffamation, je vous préviens!

Sérieusement, il n'y aura pas un trafiquant de potion délirante qui sévirait dans les parages? Ou alors Lockhart qui s'est évadé de St Mangouste? Moi et Potter? Sachez que même si elle est sang-pur, mon mariage avec Astoria n'était pas un mariage arrangé, mais un mariage d'amour, ce qui veut dire que je l'aime et que c'est réciproque. Elle n'a jamais été violente non plus, ne m'a jamais trompé ni quitté, bref nous sommes parfaitement heureux!

Mais cela ne s'arrête pas là, car il y avait une autre histoire dans le paquet, sur mon fils cette fois! Mon fils avec Albus Potter ? Et puis quoi encore ?! J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à accepter leur amitié, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'empêcher d'y penser maintenant !

Quant aux histoires qui affirment que j'ai eu des relations incestueuses avec mon père… Je ne sais trop quoi dire sinon… allez vous faire soigner !

Maintenant je m'adresse à celui qui à déposer ces cochonneries sur le pas de ma porte. Si tu veux vivre, change de pays.

En attente d'un nom,

Drago Lucius Malefoy


End file.
